Rapid Souls
by Akari Stella
Summary: What's worse than kishins and witches? "Nightmares". A special, new type of breed that can destroy souls! And what if Maka's mom is the leader of the nightmares worst enemy? Now two special assassins are off to protect Maka Alburn from having her soul destroyed. Join Angel Heartly and Riku Lucifer on this new journey!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So I made this fanfiction after what happens in the ANIME, not the manga. I haven't finished the manga. So anyway I hope you all enjoy this! Please review!**

 **I do not own Soul Eater. If I did then there would be an actual kiss between Maka and Soul.**

 **Warnings: Misspells and more stuff I don't pay attention too.**

* * *

 **SE: Rapid Souls**

 **Prologue**

* * *

"AH!" The witch melted into it's soul's state and the boy with black hair grabbed the soul.

"What a pathic creature. You're nothing compared to _those_ things. Your kind are like ants." He smirked.

The girl with long pink hair sat on the rooftop. "Stop playing with your food, Riku. It's weird."

Riku smirked at his meister. "Sorry, Angel. It's a habit." He swallowed the soul whole and burped.

The girl giggled. "Riku! That's nasty!"

"Oh well." He shrugged. He walked over to her helped her stand. "Time to go home?"

"Yeah." She hopped on his back and he prepared to jump onto another roof. "Don't go crazy and kick me off your back!" She warned.

"Well hold on tight!" Riku smirked as he jumped from roof to roof. They finally approached a small apartment and entered through the opened window that belonged to the living room. "Home, sweet home."

Angel hopped off of the boy's back and walked into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I just ate, you know?" Riku joked as he sat on the couch. He saw the frown the girl gave him and smiled warmly. "Anything's good."

"Okay." She smiled. "Check the computer for any emails from _her_." Angel told her weapon.

"Got it." Riku got up and grabbed the laptop that was on the coffee table. Once he got the laptop, he sat back down on the couch. He logged in and saw a pop-up email on the screen. "Looks like we got a mission."

"She sent a mission to us?" Angel asked as she walked over to the boy while mixing eggs in a bowl. "What is it?"

Riku read the email and looked at his meister. "It looks like she wants us to protect her daughter, Maka Alburn."

"Maka Alburn? Hmm… Where?" Angel asked as she looked on the screen.

The boy looked at the email and sweatdropped. "Death City…"

"Oh~! That's something~!" Angel laughed.

"Sh-Shut up…" He frowned. "Man… If I see _that_ person, I'm gonna die…"

"I want to meet your first meister, Riku." Angel giggled. "Accept the mission and get packing. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

Riku could only sigh as his current meister went into the kitchen again. "I want to die…"

Angel looked at her weapon. She put down the bowl and walked over to him. She grabbed the laptop and put it on the floor. "Riku." She started as she sat on his lap. "Whatever happens in Death City, I'm not giving you up. If your old meister wants you back, they're not going to have you."

Riku blushed when the girl pulled out her necklace from under her shirt. "That's…"

The silver pendent was a heart with a crown. On the sides were wings and below the heart was a dull blade. It wasn't sharp enough to do any damage and the blade was just for decoration.

Angel smiled. "You have yours, right?"

Riku nodded as he pulled out his own silver pendent to reveal a cross. In the middle of the cross was a heart with a crown like Angel's pendent. "I panic when I take a shower and it's not around my neck, what makes you think I would ever take it off for good?"

Angel giggled. "With these matching pendants, I belong to you and you belong to me. Don't you ever think differently."

"Okay, Angel." Riku kissed the girl's forehead as she continued to giggle. "Let's go. To Death City."

* * *

"Soul!" A girl's voice called.

"What?" The said boy was in his room when he was called.

"Dinner's ready!" The girl's voice called back.

"Not hungry!" He stood up from his bed, but was still sitting down. Thoughts came to his mind. _"I couldn't help her fight the Shinigami. She fought alone. She's cool, I'm not."_

A knock was at the door and it opened to reveal the famous Maka Alburn. "Soul Eater, what do you mean you're not hungry?"

"I'm not hungry." Soul said plainly, looking away from the girl.

The blonde was now getting mad. "Soul, what's been bugging you?"

The boy looked at his meister. "Nothing."

"Nothing?!" Maka repeated. "That's a lie. You have been quiet in class, picking fights left and right, and shutting yourself in this room without eating a thing! You can't say it's nothing! Plus we haven't gone out hunting for kishin!"

The weapon boy was already tired of this conversation. "Then you go. You're half weapon, aren't you? Go fight and hunt by yourself."

 _ **Slap!**_

Soul touched his now red cheek, looking at the wall beside him. He looked at the girl to see her eyes hidden under her bangs. "Starve." She said as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Soul hit his head against the wall. "So not cool."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter or prologue! I hope you all liked it! Please review what you all think! Reviews help me become a better writer! Love you all!**


	2. Souls Meet

**Sup! Here's the first chapter! So anyway I hope you all enjoy this! Please review!**

 **I didn't know what to put for Maka's mom's name, so I looked it up and it didn't say she had one, but the fans named her "Kami" which comes from a mistranslated Japanese etiquette. A wife that is no longer present, either due to divorce or death, is often referred to as 'moto** kami **san" (roughly meaning "ex wife").**

 **I do not own Soul Eater. If I did then there would be an actual kiss between Maka and Soul!**

* * *

 **SE: Rapid Souls**

 **One: Souls Meet**

* * *

"I'm not going to school here." Riku pouted as his meister pulled him up the stairs.

"Riku, stop complaining. We have to blend in if we want to keep an eye on Maka." Angel told her weapon as she continued to pull. "This is work!"

"Can't we spy on her like stalkers?" Riku begged.

The girl pouted. "No. We have to at least let her know we're here." Angel looked up at the sky. "Besides if she's _her_ daughter, we'll be spotted in no time."

"True." The boy agreed, also looking up. "Please don't be here." He slightly prayed.

Angel rolled her eyes as she pulled him up the stairs that lead to the school. The two had arrived in Death City the night before and had rented an apartment the night before after they read the email, which was two days ago. The apartment was just across the street from Maka Albarn's so the two could go over if any trouble came to the girl.

When the two reached the top of the stairs they looked around and watched the view. The two enjoyed moments like this. Being above the underground world and letting the sun bathe them in it's warm light. The one thing both have in common and well, the reason that they met, but now is not the time for that.

"Pretty~!" Angel smiled as the wind blew her pink hair back.

Riku looked at the girl and smiled. "Yeah." He answered with his attention on the girl.

Angel looked at the teen boy and blushed. "What?"

Riku kept his eyes on her. "Ready to go inside or do you want to stay out here a little longer?"

The blush went away as she spoke. "Oh. Uh. Let's go inside before your fear comes back." She giggled as she pulled him into the building.

* * *

"Riku~! How've ya been?" The one and only Lord Death asked as he Reaper-Chopped the said boy.

"Gah!" Riku hid his head between his knees as he rubbed his head. "Nice to see you too, Lord Death…"

Angel covered her laugh with a cough as she bowed to the crazy God. "My name is Angel Heartly. It's nice to meet you, Lord Death."

The God looked at the girl. "You're Riku's new partner, huh? Welcome to Death City~!"

"Thank you!" Angel smiled.

Riku sat on the floor, glaring at the two meisters. "Wow… racist."

The death god looked at the only weapon in the room. "What have ya been up to, Riku?"

"Traveling the world, met Angel, we became partners, and now we're back in this jail cell." Riku stated bluntly, earning his another Reaper-Chop. "Ow!"

"This is my school. I know you didn't like it because of your old meister, but you now have more freedom to do as you wish instead of chasing after your partner." Death told him. "Give this new life a chance, Riku."

Riku looked at Angel and saw where Death was coming from. Since he left this school and met Angel, his life is more quiet and calm, not all over the place and yelling as a speaking voice with his old meister. "I will."

Angel smiled. "Good."

"Welp!" Both teens looked at the God. "I'll have my assistant sign you two in while we talk more about Kami-chan's mission for you two."

The teens eyes widened at the God. "H-How did you know about that?" Angel surfaced the teen's question.

Both got a Reaper-Chop. "You think Kami-chan wouldn't tell me? I'm a God." Death asked the two. "Be careful out there you two and keep Maka safe. As I was told, this mission is for our ears only."

"What about Spirit?" Riku asked.

"He just knows about your mission, but not about Maka being targeted. He's my Death Scythe, but also a father." The God nodded his head.

"Yeah, a lousy one at that." Riku stated and the two meisters nodded in agreement.

The said scythe entered the room. "Lord Death, you called…" The man's eyes traveled to Riku and he sweatdropped. "R-R-R-R-R-Riku?!"

"I'm pretty sure that my name only has one 'R'." The teen glared.

"I'm sorry!" Spirit stood straight and ran behind the laughing God.

"Spirit, haven't you got over your fear yet?" The God asked his Death Scythe.

"What did you do?" Angel raised an eyebrow at her weapon.

Riku jumped to his feet as he spoke. "I may or not have pulled a prank that scarred him." He shrugged.

Angel shook her head. "Oh no. Sorry for asking."

Riku started to laugh at his meister. "No worries. I'm not telling you. You're too innocent for you to know." Riku is pointing at the reader. "And same goes for you."

Angel looked at her weapon. "Who are you talking to?"

"Our stalkers." Riku smiled as he put his arm around Angel. "So Death, about our enrollment."

"Yes. I have my other Death Scythe taking care of that. You two start tomorrow." Death nodded.

"Yes." The teens answered.

"Spirit, say hello to Riku's new partner, Angel Heartly." Death pushed the weapon to the small girl.

Spirit got some confidence and shook the girl's hand. "Spirit, but mostly everyone calls me 'Death Scythe'."

" _So you forgot, huh? Figures."_ She thought to herself, but the pink-haired girl shook his hand with a fake smile. "Nice to meet you."

Death could feel the tentsion as the girl let go of the man's hand. "Well, you two can just tour today and meet some of the _students_ ~!" He suggested to the two teens.

The light bulb hit in the two teens' heads.

"Yes! Thank you!" Angel grabbed Riku's hand as they walked out of Reaper's room.

Spirit came out of hiding and looked at his meister. "Riku's back… He sure did grow, huh? It looks like he gotten over his fear of crowds if he's transferring back here.." he said without thinking.

"Maybe, but it looks like he's being forced to come by Angel." Death tilted his head. "Angel Heartly, huh?"

"Is there something wrong with her?" Spirit asked the God.

Death walked back to his coffee table and drank some tea. "I don't really know yet, but I want some info on her. Spirit, please tell Azusa to research Angel Heartly. If she has to contact Kami-chan, then I'll contact her."

"I understand." Spirit bowed and walked out the room.

Death sipped his tea. "She does seem like a witch, but she has a special aura around her."

* * *

"So that's what happened. No wonder you two didn't speak to each other during class. So, how long is this going to continue? You and Soul can't keep this up forever." Tsubaki asked her friend, worried.

"I don't know!" The blonde had a frown on her face and her eyebrow twitched at the sound of the boy's name. "He's being stupid! Just cause I'm half weapon, doesn't mean I can fight like one! I've been taught how to fight like a meister! Besides, no way am I going to use the blood that my father gave me!"

"Maka…" Tsubaki sweatdropped at the comments that her friend was saying, but before she could say something, the two girls encountered two other students.

"Oh. Hello~!" The pink-haired girl smiled at the two.

"Hi. Are you two new here?" Maka asked, pushing her anger away. "My name is Maka Albarn and I'm a meister. This is Tsubaki, a weapon, but she's not mine. Nice to meet you." She shook the pink-haired girl's hand.

"Angel Heartly and I'm a meister as well." Angel shook Tsubaki's hand and let the boy shake the girl's hands as well. "And this is my weapon, Riku Lucifer."

"Nice to meet you both." Riku smiled as he put both hands in his pockets. "I used to go to school here so I know my way around, but Angel is new."

"I see. Well, you will enjoy your time here, Angel. Everyone is friendly, scary, but friendly." Tsubaki smiled.

"Thanks!" Angel giggled.

* * *

"So have you aplologized to the girl?" Death the Kid asked his friend.

"No…" Soul admitted. The two boys were outside watching the veiw. Soul was sitting on the rail while Kid was leaning on it with his arms proped up.

"Soul." Kid started. "You need to make up with your or you two will never beable to fight along side each other again. Remember the last time when your souls weren't flowing together?"

Soul sighed as he remembered the day when his soul clashed with Maka's. "I remember. Alright. I'll go find her."

"And I'll follow you because I know you'll do something stupid." Kid smirked, receving a glare from the weapon.

Soul jumped off the rail and the two walked towards the school. In the halls, Soul saw Maka and Tsubaki with two other students he didn't recongize. "Hey Kid, who are they?" Soul asked his friend.

Kid narrowed his eyes, not being able to see their faces due to the group walking away from the two. "New students, I guess. I haven't seen them before. Come on."

"Right." Soul followed the meister as they aprouched the group.

Maka was the first to notice the two boys. She turned around and smiled, stopping the others and making them turn around as well. "Hey Kid!" When Maka's eyes found Soul, she gave him a discusted look. "Soul."

Kid sweatdropped. "Who are these two?" he asked as he motioned at the two newcomers, his eyes still on the angry yet awkward couple.

"Angel Heartly, meister." The pink-haired girl smiled, getting Kid's attention. He shook her hand and let go.

Kid looked at the boy and stopped his mid-air handshake. "Riku?"

The said boy rubbed behind his head. "Long time no see, Kid."

"A very long time indeed." Kid smiled as the two did a strange handshake. "How've you been?"

"Okay, I guess." Riku smirked. "I found a new partner."

"I see." Kid smiled at the confused pinkhead.

"Kid," Maka called both boy's attention. "you know him?"

"Yes." Kid smiled at the blond. "He used to attend this school and was my father's favorite weapon student, Father wanted him to become his Death Scythe at age 10. Riku has the most potentail to become a Death Scythe."

"Really?!" Everyone except Kid, Angel, and Riku yelled.

"Yeah, really." Riku sighed. "The only reason why I didn't become one is because of my old lousy meister. I swear, all he did was get me into trouble. It was annoying. Sneak attacks were never an option with _that_ idoit."

" **WHO TOOK MY SPOTLIGHT?!"**

Riku jumped at the loud sound as the one and only, BlackStar jumped into the group's circle. "Speaking of the devil…" Riku whispered, but only Angel heard.

The blue-haired stood up tall and looked around until his eyes landed on the new kids. "Are you two the ones that are taking my spotlight?"

"Yep~!" Angel smiled while Riku facepalmed.

"BlackStar, please shut up." The black-haired weapon answered. "You still don't know how to sneak up on people."

"So this is your old meister, Riku?" Angel giggled as she gave the blue-haired boy a fullbody look.

"Sadly, yes." Riku sighed.

"EH?!" Everyone yelled except the two newcomers, Kid, and BlackStar who was confused with the topic.

Tsubaki went to her partner's side. "BlackStar, he used to be your weapon?!"

BlackStar looked at the girl and back at the boy. "Who are you again?"

Everyone fell to the floor except Riku.

"Figures." The weapon sighed. "Maybe this will help. Angel."

The girl stood straight as she extended her arm to the boy. Riku glowed and turned into light that wrapped around her arm and took shape of a long, big sword that was as big as Angel. The light cleared to reveal a black bladed, with a white and black striped handle. At the end was the pendent that Riku wore around his neck.

BlackStar finally remembered. "Oh! Ruki!"

The sword turned back into a boy. "Riku!" He yelled as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh, my bad!" The bluehaired boy laughed as he stood tall. "Well, if came here to win me back, you can save you efforts! I already have a new partner! I know that it'll be hard for you, but-"

"I didn't come back for you." Riku said, inturupping BlackStar's words.

The blue-haired boy looked at the boy that inturuppted him. "What?! But I'm BlackStar! The one to surpass God! Everyone would come to me, asking me to be their new partner!"

Riku wrapped his arm around Angel and turned away from the group. "Then you don't need me. Later, guys. Come on, Angel."

As the two left, the blue-haired boy was still in shock. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" He yelled.

"BlackStar…?" Tsubaki put her hand on the boy's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Not now, Tsubaki! I need to talk to that guy!" The boy shouted as he ran off, leaving that girl in tears.

Maka went to her friend. "He's just curious about why Riku doesn't want him anymore. That's all. He's not going to replace you."

"Right…" Tsubaki answered.

* * *

"Riku, don't you think that was too harsh?" Angel asked her weapon.

"Nope." Riku answered bluntly. The girl let out a giggle. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't believe he used to be your partner." She replied with a grin. "He's loud and wants the spotlight while you like silence and hide in the shadows. You're complete opposites!"

"It's because of him I'm like this. Quiet and dark." Riku sighed. "The only light I like is you."

"Huh?" She asked.

"It's weird." Riku admitted. "His soul was too bright for me that it blinded me, but yours… It's bright enough to lead me into the light."

"Just like the first time we met?" She asked as she leaned closer to him.

"Yeah. Just like that time." He muttered in her hair. "Thank you."

* * *

 **So what do you all think? Good? No good? Well that was the first chapter! And before I get jumped, I'm making BlackStar an oblivious jerk on purpose! There is a reason! You all will find out later in the story! Thank you for taking the time to read this and please do me a favor and review your thoughts! I swear it will help me in my writing!**


	3. Souls Fight

**I seriously had no idea how to write this chapter that's why it took forever, but I got it! We are going to encounter certain beings~! Hope you like! Give me a shoutout and review! Sorry for it is very short!**

 **I do not own Soul Eater. If I did then there would be an actual kiss between Maka and Soul!**

* * *

 **SE: Rapid Souls**

 **Two: Souls Fight**

* * *

"He's still following us." Angel smiled at her weapon as they walked down the long stairs. They were heading home and had just left school grounds, but were being followed. She let out a giggled as her friend groaned.

"And so are his friends…" Riku sighed. "Why are they following us?"

Angel hugged his arm. "They're curious of my weapon~!" She looked back to see the shocked faces of the hidden bunch. "

"You're evil." He smirked at her. He didn't have to look back to hear the gasps from the ones behind as he pulled the girl close. "We going to play with them."

A hidden evil smile that was concealed with a innocent smile emerged on her lips. "Why of course. It's fate that this is too happen." The two shared a laugh as the one behind them started to question their relationships.

"A-A-Are they d-dating?!" Tsubaki asked her friends.

"It looks like it." Kid answered as he observed them.

"Lovey-dovey-dovey~!" Patty giggled as her sister blushed at the thought.

"I don't think so…" Maka frowned. "A meister dating her weapon won't last long. They should know that."

"If they loved each other enough, they could overcome that." Soul said as his partner stared at him. "Not all couples are going to end up like your parents, Maka. It's possible to date your partner."

The blond girl just stared at the boy, shocked. "Soul…?"

"That was deep, Soul." Kid smirked. "Really deep."

"Shut it you!" The weapon boy glared at the laughing perfectionist.

The surprisingly quiet one, Black*Star just stared at the couple. He didn't pay attention to Angel. He looked at his old weapon. "Riku… He's different somehow."

Tsubaki smiled at her partner. "People change after a while. It's normal."

"No. Not that." He said as he got out of their hiding place. "His soul feels different." Before they could stop him, the boy ran to the couple and yelled. "HEY! RIKU!"

The couple stopped walking. "They came out." Angel giggled as they turned to face the blue-haired boy.

Riku let out a sigh. "What?" He asked.

Before Black*Star could say anything, Angel glared at the shadows. Maka and the others ran towards the group only for the whole group be surrounded with a black fog.

"They're here. Nightmares." Angel grabbed her weapon's hand. "And they send weak ones to scare us? Test us?"

"Mares are annoying." Riku points at reader. "I don't feel like saying the whole word so deal with the nickname for them."

"And I thought I was the sadist." Angel giggled at her weapon.

"Look at what you did. Explaining things to you is causing trouble." Riku glared at the reader as he transformed into a long sword and made his way into Angel's hand. "Be careful, Angel."

"If I was careful, then this wouldn't be fun~!" Angel smiled as the shadows formed into creature. At first they look like humans, but their skin is gray and they are covered with black mysterious tattoos.

"What are these things?" Angel looked back to see meister's with weapons in their hands. Maka looked at Angel. "What's going on with Riku?!"

"Oh that?" Angel smiled as she looked at her weapon. The blade had glowing red markings on both sides. "My blood is just boiling. Don't bother fighting with me. You won't make a scratch."

"What?!" Maka yelled, but Angel was already cutting down her enemy.

There were about twenty of Nightmares. Not good, but it couldn't be helped. It was more like Angel was having fun with it, causing Riku to be worried. Angel cut one down and another came at her from behind only to be met with Riku's blade. She then realized more and more were appearing.

"AH!" The pink haired girl looked back to see the others pinned against a wall.

"I told them not to help." Angel said as she made her way closer.

" _They can't help it. Nightmares attack all souls, so even if they didn't fight back, Maka and the others would have gotten attacked."_ Riku said as he sliced another Mare. _"Anyway, we came here to protect Maka so…."_

"Let's save the Princess~!" Angel jumped and landed in between her new friends and the Nightmares.

"How are you defeating them when we can't even touch them?!" Maka asked the pink hair as she sliced at the Mare only for it to dissolve and reappear.

"Easy~!" Angel giggled as she sliced the air and three Nightmares vanished. "My blood is boiling~!" She laughed.

" _This girl is crazy!"_ Soul yelled from the scythe.

"No, she's not." Kid answered as he finally looked at her soul. "She's a witch."

"Bingo~!" Angel giggled as she readied her weapon. "Riku, now! Let's finish this with one hit~!"

" _You're too excited… Okay! Let's do it!"_ Riku smiled.

" _ **Soul Resonance!"**_

The air around Angel and her sword glowed a purple magenta color as Kid and Maka saw the blue soul merge with the pink one. Riku's blade turned white with the red tattoo glowing redder.

"What kind of Soul Resonance is this?" Maka asked as Angel's hair began to change colors on the tips.

Kid stared at the new ability. "A witch Soul Resonance? They… They can do it too?!"

Angel's hair, that was light pink/red, brightened into a hot pink/red at the tips. Her magenta eyes blinked into a blood shot red ones. She raised the white sword in the air.

" _ **Heaven's Song!"**_ The two yelled as Angel brought the sword down.

Light pink and white streaks short at the Mares and they all vanished into the darkness. Angel's hair returned to it's original color and Riku's blade returned to it's black color.

The girl looked back to see the faces of all of her new friends, eyes back to magenta. "Did we look cool~?" She asked as Riku returned to human form.

Black*Star came forward with no expression on his face. "You guys… Riku…" He looked up with sparkling eyes. "YOU GUYS WERE SO COOL!"

Riku looks at reader. "You see why I left him? Until next time!"

"WHO IS HE TALKING TO?!"

"Stalkers."

* * *

 **So many questions… And I will run away from them. Also! Don't think I'm going God okay! Angel even said it! Those guys were weak! Also! That is not their strongest attack! Angel is her name and an angel she will be! Until next time!**


	4. Souls Remember

**Alright…. Everyone has been wanting to know how Angel and Riku met, so here you go~!**

 **I do not own Soul Eater. If I did then there would be an actual kiss between Maka and Soul!**

* * *

 **SE: Rapid Souls**

 **Three: Souls Remember**

* * *

"Well, be careful on your way home~!" Angel waved at the group of teens as she pulled her weapon away. "Let's go home, Riku!"

"Okay." The boy shrugged as they walked away.

Maka ran to catch up with them. "Wait! Who are you?"

"More importantly…." Black*Star walked up to them, "how did you two meet?"

Angel smirked as she looked at the boy. "Let's talk at our place."

"Oh boy." Riku looks at the reader. "You are going to love this."

* * *

The seven teens looked around the house they entered as the mysterious couple got drinks and snacks ready. As they got things ready, Angel and Riku spoke a different language that the seven guest couldn't understand. But by the way Riku raised his voice at the girl, they could tell that he was against the story. The girl however was singing a song as she spoke to the boy. Seriously, how can she be so calm?

Maka spoke to break the silence from the living room. "You have a nice place." She started.

Angel smiled at the girl. "Thanks. I just love decorating, but Riku didn't want a lot of girly stuff so it still looks plain to me. If you go into my room, you would perfectly understand what I mean.

Riku took the tray of drinks to the coffee table and placed it there. "Okay, Angel. Time to start." he said as he walked over to the bar.

Angel place the tray of sandwiches, fruits, and cheese on the bar and Riku took it to the table as well. "Alright, but I think your old meister is curious of you more than me, so you go first."

Riku let out a sigh. "Fine." he placed the tray then walked over to the girl at the bar. "It started the day I left Black*Star."

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"I'm leaving!" The young Riku yelled as he marched down the stairs. "Good luck with surpassing God, you idiot!"

A young Black*Star watched as his weapon left him. "You'll be back! And when you do come back, I'll have another partner!"

"I'm not coming back!" The boy reached the bottom and got inside the cab that had his things. He watched as his old meister yelled to his heart's content at the weapon. Riku only put in the earphones and waited for his destination. "So annoying."

After he paid the cab, Riku walked in the city with his bag on his back. He wasn't looking at where he was going and bumped into someone, falling to the floor.

" **Oh my. Are you alright?"**

Riku looked up and saw a woman with long blond hair and seaweed green eyes. She looked so beautiful and the boy only nodded his head, because he lost his voice. She smiled at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I-I'm fine." Riku told her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She replied as she watched the boy get to his feet. "What's your name?"

Riku looked at the woman then looked away. "It's not very nice to ask for someone else's name without stating your own." He already learned from Black*Star about that.

"I have a lot of names but my friends call me Kami." She smiled.

"R-Riku…" He answered, feeling a bit rude. "Riku Lucifer."

The woman blinked. "You're Lord Death's favorite weapon."

Riku let out a sigh. "I hate it that everyone knows that." It was true. Everyone in Death City knew about him being Lord Death's next Death Scythe, but he just left the academy so, he wasn't going to be anything to the Lord except maybe another weapon on the streets. "I'm not going to be a Death Scythe."

Kami blinked. "Why not?"

Riku shook his head. "I left the school and I'm not going back."

The woman smiled. "Than do you want to join my group?"

The boy blinked. "Your group?"

* * *

Kami lead the boy in a secret underground hideout filled with people who looks strong and dangerous. They all bowed the the woman and gave him glares, but the boy didn't show any emotion.

Finally Kami went up to another woman with glasses. "Luffie, where is she?"

The woman named Luffie with short brown hair and violet eyes faced Kami with worry. "She's in her room. She hasn't eaten anything." She looked at the tray of food on the table untouched. "She didn't even look at me when I opened the door.

"I see. It is to be expected." Kami frowned, but it turned into a smile as she turned to Riku. "Can I ask of you to deliver her lunch?"

"Why me?" Riku asked. Okay, so he was curious to see who this person was, but he was shocked that the woman was already bossing him around.

"She's around your age and there's only adults here." Kami handed the boy the tray. "Here. It's the second to last door down that hall on your left."

Riku grabbed the tray and headed towards the room. he looked at the tray and saw that the knife was missing from the tray. "That's weird… How is she suppose to eat this without a knife. Oh well."

He opened the door and saw the room. He was amazed by so many flowers and vives wrapping the walls, covering the pink floral design wallpaper. There was many garden-like lamps on. There was a green and pink floral bed that matched the room. A table and two chairs next to it and the other side was a dresser with a mirror. The thing that stood out was that the mirror was cracked and a figure dressed in black was sitting by the window, not looking at the boy.

She had a black coat that covered her white dress with red ribbons. Her hood hid her baby pink hair that looked darker due to the shadow. Her eyes were magenta, but they looked soulless. Riku blushed at the girl's presence. Even though she was dress in dark clothing, she looked beautiful to him.

Then the smell hit him. He looked around and looked back at the girl to see a knife hidden in her sleeve, covered in blood.

He put the tray on the table and ran to the girl. Knocking the blade out of her hand and grabbing her cut wrist shocked the girl. Her eyes widen when the boy pressed his lips against the wound.

Riku blinked at the taste of the blood. It tasted bitter and like mold, nothing of rust. He pulled away and spit out the remaining blood from his mouth, but some of it went down his throat, causing the taste to remain. He was about to throw up when he felt someone lift his shirt up from behind. Riku looked back to see the girl lifting his shirt, peeking at his back with curiosity.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Riku yelled as he jumped back.

The girl stood there and stared at him. Then she ran to her dresser and grabbed a hand mirror. She went to the confused boy and gave him the mirror. Pulling him so that his back faced the mirror, she lifted his hand so that he could see the reflection of his back.

He looked and saw some symbols all over his back, glowing threw his white shirt in red. "What the…?"

" **What's that?"** A voice that was soft and sweet echoed in Riku's ears as she spoke with a monotone tune.

Riku looked at the girl who spoke. She tilted her head cutely as he shook out of it. "Let me dress your wound first. You also need to eat. After that's done, I'll tell you."

The girl showed him the wound that was no longer spewing blood. "Here."

Riku ripped off his sleeve of his shirt and wrapped her wound. "Why were you cutting yourself?"

"I wanted to feel alive." She answered. "Pain helps me know that I'm awake and not in a dream."

Riku looked up at her and saw she was watching him. He looked back down and continued. "Well don't do it anymore. Losing a lot of blood isn't healthy."

"But how will I know that I'm awake?"

Riku finished and looked at her to see she was looking at him. "Easy." He held her hand and smiled as he pointed to her fingers. "Count your fingers. If there's five, you're awake. If not, you're asleep." He smiled at her. "I'm Riku Lucifer and I'm a weapon."

The girl looked at her hand then back at the boy. "I'm Angel. Angel Heartly. And I'm half a witch."

Riku's eyes widen. "W-Witch…?! I drank Witch's blood?"

"Yes."

"Hell…"

 **End of Flashback:**

* * *

"That's how you two meet?" Maka asked.

Angel giggled "Yep~!"

"How did you two become this close?" Kid asked them.

Riku winks at the reader. "Next Chapter. Stay tune."

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING TO?!"

"Stalkers~!"

* * *

 **I'm having fun with Riku talking to the reader and everyone else freaking out. I'm gonna keep doing it. Tell me what you think~! Review~!**


	5. Souls Don't Know

**More memories before the actual fighting starts! You guys got to know more about the sadist couple.**

* * *

 **I do not own Soul Eater. If I did then there would be an actual kiss between Maka and Soul!**

* * *

 **SE: Rapid Souls**

 **Four: Souls Don't Know**

* * *

"That's crazy…" Maka commented. "So what else? How can you guys do a soul resistance that powerful. I mean, I know you're half witch, but still. That amount of power was crazy strong."

"You're just saying that 'cause the enemy you faced was stronger than you." Angel smiled. "The truth is that those were level one Nightmares."

"Level one?" Kid asked.

"Yep." Riku sighed as he placed the tray of drinks on the table. "There are five known levels. What we faced were the weakest, Level One Nightmares. We call them all 'Mares' for short, 'cause they're not that strong, you know?"

"Riku, that accent." Angel laughed, causing the boy to glare at her.

Maka looked at her feet. "What do they want? Like, do they feed off of human souls like Deamons?"

"Nope." The pink haired frowned. "These guys have been watched for years now and we've never seen them eat the souls. Mares are still a mystery to us. There are many things we don't know about."

Riku leaned against the wall that was behind his meister. "Our guess is that they're just in it for the kill."

The whole group jumped at the words the weapon spoke. The twins hugged each other. Kid and Black*Star exchanged glances while Maka stared at her cup with Soul watching her. The sadist couple watched as the people before them started to mentally panic.

"That's not good." Tsubaki broke the silence.

"And we couldn't even touch them…" Kid remembered. "This enemy… How are we to deal with them?"

"Can we even deal with them?" maka asked as she stared at her reflection. "It was like they were ghost. Our attacks literally went thru them."

"Rest assured." Angel smiled as she got their attentions. "We don't know much about them, however, they seemed to be weak with witch magic. Which indicates that these beings, like Deamons and Weapons, were made from witches as well."

Riku nodded. "That means, witches have the power to defeat them."

"So witches can defeat them?" Maka asked.

"Not exactly…" Riku shrugged. "With their raw magic, they can just beat them but it's not enough. When a Weapon consumes the blood of a witch, not the soul, the weapon upgrades into a new type of weapon."

"A new type of weapon?" Black*Star blinked.

Angel nodded as she got to her feet and hugged Riku. "Introducing the first ever Slayer, Riku Lucifer!"

"Slayer?" Kid repeated. "That's the upgrade?"

Riku looks at reader. "It wasn't my idea of the name. Blame the writer for her stupidness." He points at author. "And why did we just get the next chapter after so long?! It pisses me off! Explain!"

"Who is he talking to…?" Maka asked Angel.

Angel shrugged. "He started doing it the moment we came to this city. He points at the sky and calls it the author of something."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Riku yelled.

Kid cleared his throat. "Anyway, about 'Slayer's, what kind of abilities do they have? Can only witches use them? And is it wise to give a Slayer to a human meister?"

Angel and Riku looked at each other. They stared at each other before they nodded their heads and faced at the crew. "We have no idea."

The others fell to the ground at the words.

Black*Star was the first to recover. "What do you mean?!"

"Like we said, we don't exactly know." Riku shrugged. "I'm the first and only Slayer out their. Didn't you see my soul?"

Maka and Kid looked at each other before they look at Riku's soul. They blinked when they saw a new image of a soul. Usually they were round with a flame on top, but this one was different.

Riku's soul was a light red color, almost pink. It was in the shape of actual flames, not roundness to it at all. It was glowing and was flickering inside his body. In the middle of the soul were the red symbols that were on the blade before, circling each other as if they were playing tag.

"What?" maka blinked as Kid got out a piece of paper and began to draw the image for the others to see. "That soul… It's different from ours. This is a soul from a Slayer?"

"Yes." Angel smiled as she went back to her seat. "We've been using our powers like a normal Weapon so far. We haven't been able to try out his new powers yet."

"Why?" Soul asked, finally speaking.

Riku sighed. "I kind of went wild after I drank Angel's blood for the first time."

"Wild?" Kid repeated.

"Y-Yeah…" Riku sweatdropped. As Angel let out her loud laughter. "Let's tell you the story…"

"This is gonna be good!" Angel winked.

* * *

"I… I drank… witch's blood…" Young Riku repeated as he fell to his knees. A pain in his chest started to emerge from the shadows. "Wh-What's going on…?"

"Pretty red." Angel muttered as she lifted his shirt to see the glowing symbols. "I like this color of red." She leaned against him, hugged his chest. "This red… is really warm."

Riku ignored the girl as his fear consumed him. "What's going to happen to me?" The pain inside throbbed, making his head hurt. "Wh-What…?!"

Angel got up and ran to face the boy. "You… Your blood boiling…"

Riku blinked as red flames surrounded him, but they didn't harm him or the girl. "What…? What are you tal-GAH!" He yelled as the pain took over his senses. "Someone… save me…"

Angel blinked as the flames began to burn her whole room. She got to her feet and looked around. "Pretty… Pretty red…" She smiled.

The door bursted open to reveal Kami and Luffie. "What's going on?!" Kami asked.

Angel smiled at her. "Look! The pretty red~! I want it for myself~!" She looked at the boy who was yelling in pain. "I want him and his pretty red."

Riku blinked when the girl got down and pressed her lips against his. He felt her tongue invade his mouth and he tasted the mold blood of hers as well. He started to tremble as the pain grew with every drop he was forced to drink.

" _Stop!"_ He yelled in his mind. _"If you continue to feed me your blood… I don't know what's going to happen to me!"_

Angel pulled away and smiled as his eyes glowed the color she loved. "Pretty, but you're in pain. If you die, so will the color."

Riku blinked when the girl stood up with a pink aura around her. Her eyes changed color and she pointed at him. Chains appeared from behind her and wrapped around the young boy.

"Angel!" Kami yelled. "Stop! Don't hurt him!"

Angel smiled at the woman as the chains squeezed at the boy. "Don't worry. I won't kill him. He's mine."

Riku yelled as the pain increased. He shut his eyes, not being able to take it anymore. Then it all went away.

When the boy's pain was realised, he opened his eyes only to see that he was about to hit the floor. Luckily he caught himself and landed perfectly on his feet. He looked up and saw Angel smiling at him.

"What did you do…?" Riku asked her.

"I sealed your powers, so you won't die." Angel went and grabbed his hand, pulling him to stand next to her. She lead him to Kami and smiled at the shocked woman. "He's mine. No one else can have him."

"Eh?" Riku blinked. "EH?!"

* * *

"And that's it~!" Angel giggled.

Riku glared at the three that laughed at his embarrassing moment. "Patty! Black*Star! Soul! Shut it!"

"You belong to her tho!" Patty laughed.

"She asked you out?" Soul muttered. "Man, that's so not cool."

"What a joke!" Black*Star announced. "And I thought you were the one to not get involved with anyone! After you left me, someone just kidnapped you!"

"Shut it!" Riku yelled. "I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Wow…" Angel blinked. "Is it bad that I made him mine?"

Kid looked at the girl. "You changed a lot from then, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah." The girl spoke. "But I still love that red. You saw it. It's really pretty."

"Agreed."

"DON'T TALK BEHIND MY BACK, ANGEL!"

"Oh my…"

"I see." Maka spoke and everyone shut up. "You two know my mom, huh?"

Angel and Riku nodded. "She the leader after all." Riku told her. "She wanted to tell you, but it would be hard since she's always busy."

"There are times when we can't even find her." Angel told her. "Did you want to contact her?"

Maka shook her head. "I'm glad that she's doing well. That's all." She stood up with a smile on her face. "Thanks for telling me. It's getting dark out so we'll be going now."

Angel nodded as they all stood up. "I'll see you all tomorrow at school."

After they left the building, Soul and Maka started to walk towards their home. Soul looked at his partner with worry as she had not spoken. He grabbed her sleeve and pulled her to a halt, under a street light.

"Maka…" He spoke up for the girl ."Are you okay?"

"I didn't know…" Maka told him, one could hear her sadness. "I didn't know that my mom was in her own group. Why didn't she tell me? Why did she leave me behind?"

Soul blinked at her words. "I don't know the answers to those questions, but… I'm glad that she left you behind."

Maka faced him. "What?"

"I mean…" The weapon looked away. "I got to meet you after all. If she took you, I wouldn't have met my perfect partner." he grinned at her.

"Soul…" Maka smiled as tears trailed down her cheeks. "Thanks."

"No problem, Partner."

* * *

Angel walked in the living room as she rubbed a towel to dry her wet hair. "Riku~! Bath's open~!" She looked at the boy who was sitting on the couch, looking at the laptop. "Riku?"

She went up to him and hugged him from behind, seeing that he was reading an email. "What's that?"

"Kami-san wants to meet with us." Riku told her. "The Mares we were fighting were actually a distraction."

"A distraction?" Angel asked. "For what? What were they doing while we were fighting weak ones?"

Riku sighed as he looked at his meister. "Well…"

* * *

"We're home~!" Maka yelled as she entered the dark apartment. "Blair? Are you here?" She asked Soul turned on the lights. Both gasped at what they were looking at.

The apartment was trashed. Everything was broken, flipped over, and shatter. However in the middle of the room was a cat. A black cat that had a knife threw it's stomach, pinning it to the floor.

"BLAIR!"

" _They were looking for Maka."_

* * *

 **And that's it! Sorry about the delay. I just can't find the time to write anymore! I will try to stay updated as much as possible!**


End file.
